The New Island
by variabler
Summary: What starts as a vacation for five teenagers turns into a fight for their lives on an uncharted island, filled with dinosaurs. Chapter 4 is done. Finally, some real action.
1. Prologue

Ok, this is the third non-deleted story that I've made, and it's the first full-sized story that I've made (on my own), so try to make sense out of anything that I mess up. All that I want to point out about this story is that it will NOT have any of the original characters from the movies. Also, for anyone who hasn't seen the commercial that I made on this, go see that first. It'll help build the suspense a bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jurassic Park Trilogy, or any of its characters, buildings, props, or locations. If I did, I would be an extremely rich and witty guy.

Jamie, an average 16-year-old was playing some soccer with his friends, David, Alex, John, and Julie. They were playing against a few kids around their age. Jamie was 6 ft. 3, had dark brown hair, with a few dyed spots to make it look a bit brighter, and light brown eyes. David was almost as old as Jamie, only off by a few days. In fact, he looked almost exactly like Jamie, except his hair, as he didn't dye it. The two of them got along like brothers, and looked the part. Alex was shorter then both of them, at 5 ft. 7. He had black messy hair that could almost threaten to blind him because he didn't get a haircut in 4 months. He also has black eyes, with contacts that make his eye color look blue. He was about 13 years old. John is taller then Alex, but still shorter than Jamie and David, at 5 ft. 9. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was about 15 years old a few weeks ago. Julie, one of the more popular girls, was taller than either Jamie or David by 2 inches. She had waist-long black hair, and black eyes.

The soccer match was being held in the park, with a few people watching. Some random kid was selected by the team that Jamie and his friends were playing against to be the referee. The score was tied at 20 each. Whoever got the next score would win the game. David was serving as the goalie, while the others tried to pull a weird stunt to trick the other team. Jamie, John, Alex, and Julie surround the opposing player that has the ball and close in on him, while he tries to find a way to run past them. Jamie suddenly runs right at the guy and swipes the soccer ball from under him, making a quick get away with it. He dodges a few incoming players that try to regain control of the ball, but are stopped by Alex and John. Jamie gets close to the other net, kicks the ball into the air while still running, jumps into the air, and gives the ball a huge head butt!

The soccer ball goes flying right at the goalie's head, causing him to duck, and causing the ball to easily go into the net. Jamie and his friends win the game, and the 14-person audience at the fence cheers for them, even if they were just teens. They begin walking home from a hard day's match, basically just chatting about how the game went. David says "Hey, Jamie, great job with that last goal, man!" Jamie replies "Thanks, it wasn't as easy as I made it look." "I bet. I know I could never do that, no matter how much I practice." Say's Julie. Alex asks "Hey, anyone wanna come over to my house later for dinner again?" Jamie gladly replies "Sure, if my mom will let me, and I'm not expected anywhere." Alex says "Great, see ya tonight, Jamie." As they get to his house. Jamie walks up the driveway as the other 4 walk down the sidewalk and continue talking.

Jamie walks into his house and past his dad, who had fallen asleep at the TV, as usual. For some reason, he left the television on at the news channel, which was talking about a major incident that happened about a week ago. A reporter on the scene says "Its absolute chaos here on Isla Sorna. Dinosaurs are running amok all over the island. Some U.S. soldiers are trying to contain the problem before it can get too out of hand, but the numbers of troops are limited, and seem to be decreasing, fast. Wait, this just in, a Tyrannosaurus Rex being held by the soldiers has just escaped from its cage, no more than 500 meters away from here and is headed.. this- HOLY SH-!" There is suddenly gunfire and the sound of a T-Rex roaring, before the transmission ends.

And that's the end of Chapter 1. RnR, people, be sure to tell me what you think of it. Also, Isla Sorna is not where the story, for the most part, will be held. Sorry that there wasn't much action, but I can promise you all that it will be better in future chapters.


	2. Vacation!

Really sorry for the missing update, but I've been busy with some stuff (gaming :P) and had some major writers block. I actually had to delete most of my progress to get rid of the block. Well here's Chapter 2 (technically Chapter 1, since the last Chap was the Prologue). Also, I made some slight changes to the first chapter (Prologue). Go easy on me for the first paragraph, because that's all I could come up with.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Once again, nothing in this story belongs to me except for Jamie, David, Alex, John, and Julie.

Chapter 1: Vacation!

The next day, after school had ended, the five teen's had already gone home for the day. David was at his house, messing with instant win game things and stuff like that, just as he usually does. He checked his E-Mail for any offers or anything that he may have won. There were three new E-Mails for him. The first two E-Mail's were just regular spam, but believe it or not, the third one was a winning E-Mail, saying that David had won an all-expenses paid trip to Costa Rica by Private Jet from one of the instant win games he had participated in. Up to 4 other people and a Guardian, were allowed to join him. The fact that it was from a well known and very wealthy organization confirmed that there was no spam, trickery, or any need to pay. Eagerly, David clicks "Accept" and gets another E-Mail from the same address saying that the jet plane would be ready at about 5:00 PM tomorrow.

(A/N: And here's where I started off again after four months or so!)

The next day after that, the five teens arrived at their school. Julie starts going on her morning rant about the School Bus being a wreck again. By now, the others knew how to ignore this. David turns towards them and says, "Hey guys, I finally won one of those contests!" Alex just says, "Doubt it." "Seriously! A Jet plane is going to arrive at the Airport at 5:00. It's taking US to Costa Rica, if you guys want to come." Julie stops her ranting and quickly says, "I'm in." Alex hesitates for a few seconds before saying "Eh, guess I might as well check it out." John also speaks up. "I don't have anything planned for today, or the rest of the week. Count me in." Jamie agrees to come along too since all of his friends are going anyways. "Oh, don't we need an adult to come with us?" David responds to his question. "I already asked my dad to come with. He says he's been to Costa Rica before." The first bell rings, causing the five of them to scatter towards their home rooms without saying anything else to each other.

After school, the five of them returned to their homes to see that some bags had been packed for each of them. Apparently, David's parents had been busy calling Jamie's, Alex's, John's and Julie's parents about the Costa Rica contest that he had won. Their parents either wanted their kids to have a good time and not be late, or just wanted to get them out of the house for awhile. Either way, they let the teenagers go over to get picked up by David's Father at his house. There was a grey painted Mini-van outside David's house, which the four spotted as they arrived. David and his dad were busy packing bags into the trunk when they see them in front of the Mini-van. David's father speaks up. "Go ahead and put your bags on top of the van and we'll leave for the Airport once we get everything tied down." He then pulls out some elastic ropes used to hold cargo down to something. Alex puts a small briefcase on top of the Mini-van, and then allows Jamie to put up two briefcases and a large carrying bag with his own name on them. John hauls a single carrying bag up onto the roof of the Mini-van. Jamie makes a quick remark. "Don't get a hernia, John." "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I think someone filled it with rocks or something." Julie then puts up her carrying bag, which looks like it could pop at any second. The four boys in the group all look at Julie, and Alex even shakes his head softly. "What? It's just clothes." David says, "Exactly." Jamie puts up his briefcase and David's dad ties all of the luggage to the top of the van. They all get into the van and head to the Airport.

When they get to the Airport, they quickly spot a man holding up a sign with David's name on it in front of Terminal B. For some reason, he had the appearance of a Limo driver. David's Father parks the Mini-van at an empty space closest to the man holding the sign. The six of them get out and start getting out their bags for the flight. Once David's father got his bags, he went to the man holding the sign so they could get on the jet. When they were done talking, the man led the group into the busy Airport Terminal. He leads them out a door which led them out to an awaiting jet plane behind the Terminal. The door was already open, with a small staircase leading into the plane. Julie says, "Wow, guess it was a real contest after all." David looks at the jet, and pinches himself to make sure he isn't dreaming. "Ouch. Nope, not dreaming." David's father leads them onto the plane and puts his bags on the luggage shelf above his and David's seats. The four also put their luggage on the shelves above their seats, and then sit down. Once everyone was seated and buckled in, the intercoms on the bottom of the luggage shelves come up. "This is your Pilot speaking, and hoping the group back there is all settled in. We will be taking off in about thirty seconds from now, so get all of the bags to their places, take a seat, and buckle up if you haven't already done that." Shortly after, the plane begins moving to the runway on its own, then increases speed down the runway and lifts off of the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, this has taken HOW LONG? I can promise you people, the next Chapter will NOT take so long to finish. Please read and review.


	3. Dream Vacation, or just a Nightmare?

Chapter 3: Dream Vacation, or just a Nightmare?

Okay, didn't I say this would come up sooner? Now, as a little apology present, I will start responding to the Reviews I get.

Outhere101: Thanks, and I'm already starting on the Update.

And since that's all of the Reviews I've gotten since Chapter Two, I'll just go ahead to the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own JP, characters, props, mechanics, blah blah blah, you get the picture.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Jamie, Alex, John, Julie, David, and David's father had gotten to the area of the Costa Rican Islands. Their Jet Plane was flying low enough for them to see some military boats and Helicopters leaving the island known as Isla Sorna. This island was infamous for the Jurassic Park incident, which was just a rumor until a month ago. Julie glances out her window to see the military troops heading away from Isla Sorna, and says "Hey, do you guys see that? There are soldiers trying to get away from that island!" The others look out their windows to see the boats and Helicopters moving away from shore, and some of them still being boarded with passengers. Alex recognizes the shape of the island and confirms the name. "Guys, I think that island is the one from the rumors! Isla Sorna, the island Jurassic Park was built on!"

(A/N, if this were a movie, the theme music would start playing right there!)

After a few more minutes, the jet passes Isla Sorna and approaches another island nearby. The windows become blocked by a heavy fog, and the jet begins shaking a bit. The pilot begins speaking through the intercom again. "Uh, folks, this is your pilot speaking. It looks like we're going to hit a little turbulence. And unfortunately all of the windows are either fogged up or it's just a lot of fog outside of the plane. I'd suggest everyone buckles their safety belts." The Fasten Safety Belt icons light up above everyone's seats, so they quickly do so, as the jet begins shaking more. The winds outside of the jet begin forcing it to aim straight towards the trees of the island in front of it. When the fog lifts far enough for the pilot to see the trees, the plane had already gone down too far. He tries to pull up, but the speed of the jet engines causes the plane to skid off the treetops until the engines get ripped off by the trunk of another tree. The plane's nose nearly gets chopped in half as it hits a tree that is taller than the ones that the plane got caught on, nearly killing the pilot. Everyone in the passenger's part of the plane got shaken up, badly. Julie finally speaks, despite her now very high heart rate. "Okay, that was a very bad crash, wasn't it?" Alex unbuckles his safety belt and looks out the windows. "Anybody know how to tell where we are by looking at a tree?" Apparently, his window was blocked by a tree trunk.

Something lands on the top of the plane. It was too big to be a bird, but it seemed to be able to fly. Jamie speaks up. "What the hell is that?" Alex turns towards Jamie and says, "I don't know, but I don't like the way it sounds." John looks out his window and nearly yells at what he sees. "Uh, g-guys… big problem!" There was a Pterodactyl glaring right into his window from outside of the plane. "There's some kind of dino bird outside my window!" David's dad looks at him and says, "That's impossible, John. Dinosaurs have been extinct for millions of years." John unbuckles his safety belt and gets away from his window. "Yeah? Well tell HIM that!" David's father also unbuckles his belt and walks over to where John was sitting. He looks out the window and sees the Pterodactyl smash the window open, causing the kids to yell. "What the hell? That can't be possible!" Another Pterodactyl appears in front of Julie's window. It tries to break through the glass as the other one did, causing her to turn towards it and scream. She tries to unbuckle her safety belt, but her panic only causes her to fumble around with it.

(A/N, Sorry, I just woke up when I did that last sentence.)

The plane begins to shake a bit, almost causing it to fall out of the trees. Alex looks out his window and sees that the Pterodactyl's are causing the plane to rock back and forth. "Anybody else have a kind of sinking feeling?" The branches at the top of the tree give way as the plane gets rolled a little more to the left, causing it to fall into even more branches. The branches don't prove strong enough to hold the plane, and the plane keeps hitting branches until it hits the ground. Jamie then says, "Okay, I REALLY didn't like that!" Julie finally gets her belt unbuckled and makes an attempt at peeling her hands off of the armrests. John tries to crawl out of the plane through a hole where the left wing originally was. He then looks around, listening to the sounds made by the local wildlife. David and Alex follow John out of the plane and look at some of the trees and plants. Neither of them have ever seen plants like these before. John sees something move in one of the bushes and says, "What was that?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this chapter ended up being longer than the others as far as I can tell. Didn't I say the chapter would come up sooner? You guys can expect the next chapter soon as well!


	4. Time of the Munchies ?

Okay, I've really been losing track of time. I only just started this chapter on THANKSGIVING EVE!! I'm very sorry for keeping everyone waiting for so long, but I'm not really the most responsible person in the world, so I should stop trying to explain it and get right to the story. Also, any chance I could get more reviews?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No review responses this time, because I didn't get ANY freaking Reviews!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TNI Chapter 4: Time of the munchies. (?)

John sees something move in one of the bushes and says, "What was that?" David looks in the direction John was looking in, but doesn't see anything there. "What was what?" John quickly looks at David, then the bush again and doesn't see anything moving anymore. "Uh, nothing, I guess. Sorry, I coulda sworn I saw something moving." David's father is the next one to get out of the plane, and is soon followed by Jamie and Julie. Alex decides to go looking for the pilot and walks over to what used to be the cockpit, while the others look for some sort of path or vehicle that they could use to get around. After searching for a few minutes, they decided that they were going to have to travel through the strange jungle on foot. Alex then comes back and tells them, "Well, I think that the guy who piloted this wreck is dead, since the whole cockpit is split in half." Upon saying the word 'wreck', Alex kicked the side of the plane, for emphasis. David's dad then says "We aren't going to get anywhere by standing here. We should probably get moving before something else happens to us." He then leads the group past some of the trees which lead to even more trees.

After nearly an hour of walking without too much trouble, the group finally comes across a small creek in the middle of the forest and quickly head towards it to get a drink, paying no mind to the other 'patrons' at the other side of the creek. After getting enough water back into his system, John begins paying attention to things besides the creek, including the fact that they weren't the only ones getting a drink. He looks to his left, noticing that there was something that wasn't human drinking from the creek water. It almost looked like a gallimimus. He then looked to the right, which had another non-humanoid creature drinking from that end of the creek, only this one looked more like a young triceratops. By this point, John was hoping that he was only delusional from the heat, but he realized that was not the case after splashing some water on his face. After everyone else had gotten a good drink from the creek, they too spot the dinosaurs drinking creek water. David began trying to talk, while trying to keep as quiet as possible. "What the hell is up with all of these dinosaurs?" Alex speaks up after calming down for a moment, "What the hell is up with InGen? Site B was more than enough for Dinosaurs to live on after being extinct for millions of years, but I guess they have another island to waste with their damn experiments." They all look at Alex for a few seconds before turning back to the dinosaurs near the creek. After about two minutes, David says, "Those dinosaurs are herbivores, so they shouldn't hurt us. I think we should keep moving." The others agree with David and began crossing the creek.

After a few more hours, and multiple dinosaur sightings, the group takes a much needed rest in a dense part of the forest. Julie sits down in front of a tree trunk and begins complaining about her feet. Alex sits down and begins looking at the surrounding area, hoping to find some hint as to where they are, or something they could use. David decides to go scouting around for any kind of building or facility that InGen may have put on the island. Everyone else decides to try and rest for awhile. David makes his way through more trees, trying to find something InGen may have built, but doesn't find anything of interest besides a few dinosaur nests. He decides to turn back, thinking that it's the best thing to do at the moment. After taking a few steps back, he hears what sounds like a twig snapping under someones', or somethings' foot. David stops walking and looks around to make sure he isn't hearing things, but doesn't see anything moving or hear anything trying to get around. After a few seconds, he finally hears something running up behind him. Without a second thought, he starts running full speed back to the others, but a sudden and great pain in his back causes him to hit the ground after taking a few steps. David screams in pain, alerting the others that he's in trouble. They all look in the direction from which they heard David scream, and rush towards him and his attacker. Alex was the first one to see what was happening, and quickly motioned for the rest of the group to stop and stay as quiet as possible. He then quietly told them to get into the trees. He and the group quickly climbed two nearby trees until they ran out of branches to climb, and saw what Alex saw. Three Velociraptors had pinned David down and seemed to be waiting for something. After a few more seconds of waiting, two of the Velociraptors walk away from David, and hide behind a downed tree nearby, while the third one continues to look around for anything that may try to help their prey. After a few more seconds, the third Velociraptor hides with the others behind the tree.

Without thinking, David's father quickly climbed down the tree, regardless of what Alex had to say against it, and rushed over to his son. Without realizing it, he had been knocked down by two of the Velociraptors and was no doubt about to be killed by them. They had set a trap, and he fell right into it. (A/N: And this is where I continue again… In February! WTF!?) Alex begins climbing down the tree, but not for the same reason David's dad did. "John, Jamie, come with me." They both look at each other nervously for a moment, before agreeing and following him down the tree. Once they got off the tree, Alex quietly gives instructions to John and Jamie, who do their best to follow them exactly. After a few more seconds, Alex runs between the two trees everyone was hiding in and begins shouting to the Velociraptors, "Hey you stupid turkeys, you want a snack!? Then come get a piece of me!" Needless to say, it got their attention. Two of the raptors run right at Alex, and just before they make contact with him, he suddenly ducks and yells "NOW!" Before anyone knew it, the raptors were hit with two large branches from the trees, sending the Velociraptors to the ground. After a few seconds, the raptors get back up and start walking away, looking for a hunt that doesn't hunt back. Seeing as the kids now outnumbered the third raptor by four to one, it decided to go with the other two. With the Velociraptors out of the way, they all rush over to David and his father, hoping that they're both okay. David had a pretty bad mark in his back that seemed to pass his spine. Luckily though, it didn't seem to go into any of his organs or other vital areas, so he should be okay. His dad, however, was not so lucky. Since the Velociraptors already had David to use as bait for the others, they decided to pass up on using both of them and took a bite out of the older human first. Alex was the first to speak about this. "Well, this can't be good. What are we supposed to do about this? Jamie starts looking around, seeing that David was beginning to wake up. "You may want to figure that out quickly, unless you actually want David to see what happened."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, seeing as this thing is months overdue and it has passed two pages, I will stop here and get to making chapter 5 later on. Once again, please leave reviews this time. I will not continue without at least 1 review for this chapter. I refuse with no reviews. (Quick protest.)


End file.
